


Not so Much of Misunderstanding

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wasn't surprised that Hinata was popular with the girls.</p>
<p>He was just surprised that it annoyed him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Much of Misunderstanding

When Kageyama picked Hinata up for lunch and then practice, he saw Hinata sat on his table, surrounded by at least seven girls who were giggling and made those disgusting dreamy face.

“Oh! Kageyama!” said Hinata immediately when he realized Kageyama was on the classroom’s door. “I’ll get by lunch box now.”

Before he left, he waved to the girls and they made even more disgusting dreamy face.

Kageyama clicked his tongue, but said nothing when Hinata asked whether anything was wrong.

*)*

“So, Hinata, apparently you’re kind of popular with the girls,” Kageyama sucked his boxed milk dry then glanced at the orange-haired boy who was busy munching rice ball.

“Um… I guess?” Hinata replied, mouth full with rice.

“Ugggh, you got rice all over your face, Dumbass!” Kageyama grunted, then extended his hand to pick rices from Hinata’s cheeks.

Hinata swallowed, “Do it after I finish all my rice ball. They’ll got stuck on my face again, anyway.”

“Goddamit, Hinata, I swear you eat like you’re five. How is it possible that you’re popular with terrible eating habit like this? Those girls would probably cry if they saw you with rice all over your face like this.”

Hinata just laughed, “I don’t think they will.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything in reply. Even he thought that Hinata eating looked cute, so probably those girls would think the same.

He grunted, and then tried to suck more from his boxed milk, but it was already empty. Kageyama sighed. He remembered Hinata’s face turned red whenever he saw Kiyoko-san, so Kageyama started to wonder what was so good about Kiyoko-san. Kageyama also had nice black hair and dark eyes. Should Kageyama wear glasses? Or was it the fact that Kiyoko-san was in possession of certain lumps that Kageyama as boy didn’t have?

Kageyama didn’t know.

What he didn’t know even more was why this all bothered him.

*)*

Kageyama opened his shoe locker into avalanche of love letters. He sighed, picked them all up, and shoved it into his bag. If he didn’t reply them or at least tell them ‘no’, they would keep coming. 

He shuffled into his shoes and sighed even more, thinking that Hinata probably didn’t have to open his shoe locker to avalanche of love letters, because those girls could probably gave it to him right away since Hinata was so easy to talk to.

*)*

“Kageyama, what is your favorite color?”

“Black and blue.”

“Ha! I thought so.”

“Why do you care?”

Kageyama was taking off his practice shirt to return to his uniform. It was late in the clubroom, since Hinata and him were staying behind to practice their newly developed toss and spike. Hinata had already changed back into his uniform and was now sitting cross-legged, waiting for Kageyama to finish.

“Also, do you think you’re going to have some six packs soon?”

“Huuuh?” was Kageyama’s confused reply.

“What? You’ve been training like crazy since you were crawling, like? You probably have a really good body by now!”

Kageyama groaned, “Hinata, you’ve seen me shirtless a million time now.”

“Ah. Right. But you do have good body.”

Kageyama wanted to shove Hinata’s head into a hole then shove his own head into a different hole. What was up with this embarrassing conversation?

“Why are you talking about my favorite color and my body, Dumbass? C-could it be that you have a crush on me?” Kageyama didn’t believe he said that, but he did.

Oh God, he totally did.

Hinata just laughed, “Not me! It’s the girls! You saw how they were always around me in the class. They were asking about you. ‘Hey, Hinata-kun, when is Kageyama-kun’s birthday?’, ‘What type of girl he likes?’, ‘Hinata-kun, do you know what Kageyama-kun’s favorite color is?’” Hinata imitated in a very badly done high-pitched female voice.

“Oh,” said Kageyama, suddenly understood. “So they were just asking you about me.”

“Yup. I mean, I guess I kind of know a lot about you, so I don’t mind answering them. Eh? Could it be that you mind, Kageyama?”

Kageyama suddenly laughed out of relief, “Not at all. Go answer them all you want, as long as you stop to have lunch with me.”

“Okay!” was Hinata’s cheerful reply.

*)*

They were out now after locking the clubroom and Hinata was undoing his bicycle’s lock.

“Hinata, aren’t you worry that I’m going to get girlfriend at this point?”

Hinata just laughed, “I don’t think you even consider the possibility of having a girlfriend, Kageyama! I mean, you don’t even blink when Kiyoko-san passed by.”

“Huh. I guess you’re right.”

“Also,” Hinata had finished undoing his lock and was now dragging his bike towards Kageyama. “You totally you have your eyes on me.”

To this, Kageyama’s brain seemed to stop. Well, it wasn’t wrong but… well, it’s just wasn’t wrong. Kageyama totally had his eyes on Hinata.

“Well, it’s because you always move around so much that if I didn’t have my eyes on you, you’d wander to a weird place,” sighed Kageyama, before placing his hand to Hinata’s head to ruffle those fluffy orange hairs.

Hinata’s laughed echoed like beautiful ring of bells inside Kageyama’s head. “You know me so well, Kageyama.”

To this, Kageyama gave Hinata his smuggest smile, “I do.”


End file.
